User blog:Paradox Overlord/Clearing things up for you, again.
I can't believe I'm taking the time to write this, but I need a small break from studying for my statistic's final, so I'm going to do you all the honor of saying who is who and what is what. Firstly, addressing the rumors about me making Cadet the king of Spain: Davy Gunfish/Parax/Goldtimbers, or a combination of the three knew my password to my Youtube/Email account (how is beyond me), and uploaded a video stating that Cadet was the new king of Spain, and that I had died of AIDS. Well, as you can see... no, I haven't died of AIDS, and anyone with an IQ above 70 would know that I didn't make that video, per the opening slide clearly stating "G~man Productions". Furthermore, Cadet was exiled nearly two years ago, and therefore holds no real titles in Spain, or any of its dominions. Of the various rebellions that he led against me in attempt to steal the crown, each and every single one was a disastrous failure. If anyone would like to say otherwise, clearly you were either A.) Not there, or B.) Unable to come to grips with reality. That all being said, yes, Cadet was at o''ne point ''in line to gain the crown, but after he tried to press the matter and ''destroy ''several of my guilds, the Ranger Lord's Council, in entirety, voted to have him stripped of all of his titles as a respected Spaniard. Cadet is nothing. I'd make Parax the King of Spain before I gave Cadet the pleasure of being able to say that he was my Royal fool. Secondly, addressing the legitimacy to my claims to the French Crown I obtained it in 1711 by marriage to Grace Goldtimbers. Several people, including Captain Leon, Dog O'Hawk, Samuel Redbeard, and Johnny Goldtimbers attempted to have me removed from this position. Leon came out of that as my squire, Dog O'Hawk was terminated and never returned. Redbeard ended up being discharged after several of his guilds were destroyed, and was then later terminated. Despite his efforts to make a come back on his new account "Samuel Harrington", he ultimately accomplished nothing following his return to POTCO. Around the time of The Paradox, Grace instated Jack Bluehawk as ''temporary o''verseer of France because she was literally on her death bed with heart disease. Jack Swordmenace; (Grace's other brother), pressured me to do something, and so I told Grace that I wouldn't accept this, and if she tried to go the other way with me, I'd just conquer France to prove a point and have Bluehawk exiled. Grace agreed that I would maintain the title of King, and have seniority over Bluehawk, if I gave him the satisfaction of allowing himself to be referred to as "Lord Overseer". Several months later, Bluehawk made a guild called "The French Royalty", and I guess people took this the wrong way, and started referring to him as the king of France. He only encouraged them, and when I went to Breasly to seek assistance in setting him straight, Breasly ignored me, and went as far as to side with Bluehawk, thus igniting the third war of French secession in 1746, (Casa Di Royale era). Britain got their asses kicked. Sven can even vouch for that, and the terms of defeat made it clear that I was the righteous and just King of France. Grace returned a month or two after this and Bluehawk was stripped of all his titles as "Lord overseer". Shortly after that, his own wife, (also my sister), Elizabeth Pondbellows left him and joined my side. I'm not going to bother going into detail about Sweden, Austria, Russia, and the Ottoman Empire. The people who were really there from the getgo know what happened, and that's why they're on my side, even if they're too scared to admit it publicly. (You know who you are) Anyways, back to studying. Peace. Paradox Overlord (talk) 23:03, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts